my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1991 *'Creator': Mark Schultz *'Owner': Nickelodeon (1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': January 4, 1992 *'First heard': Nick Arcade *'Area used': Worldwide It was originally a Nickelodeon sound effect, which was created for and made its debut in 1992 in Nick Arcade. Later, The Hollywood Edge added it to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. It's often used in media today (like SpongeBob SquarePants and Oggy and the Cockroaches). Sound Effect Description Swish By with Wet, Gooey Splat ( I.e. Fall In Gooey Muck ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Far Out Friday".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * The Amanda Show * Angela Anaconda * The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (Heard once in "Elephant & Hunting Dog".) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in the 1st intro.) * Art Attack * The Basil Brush Show * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Dirt, I Love You So!".) * Ben 10 * The Big Comfy Couch * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Eskimo Bob", "Off-Road Scrambler", and "ScBest Team Ever".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "It's My Party".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Employee of the Month".) * The Brothers Grunt * Brum (2001-2002 series) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Float Trippers" and "Slugfest.") * The Caribou Kitchen (Heard once in "Timed Tables".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever".) * Chowder (Heard once in "Sniffleball.") * Cow and Chicken * ChuckleVision * Dennis the Menace (1996 TV Series) (Heard once in "Bathnight Club.") * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Hoop Nightmare".) * Dragon Tales (Heard in "Sounds Like Trouble", "My Way or Snow Way", and "Very Berry.") * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard once in "An Ed Too Many".) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Fanboy and Chum Chum * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Games Peeps Play", "Save Me", and "Flu Manchu".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "A Sticky Fix".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Field Trip".) * Horrid Henry * I Am Weasel * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (Heard once in "On Site With Thomas".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard at least once in the 2nd intro, and in "Non Oui, Oui Poor Johnny.") * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "Easy as Pie".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Music Baby".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Jeff Hutchins variant heard once in "You Wish!".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Super Adventure!".) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Heard twice in "Food Fight".) * Nick Arcade * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Quiet Please".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Ozzy & Drix (Heard once in "Home with Hector.") * Pingu (Heard 4 times in "Pingu and the Seagull.") * Polly Pocket * Poppy Cat * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Shaun the Sheep * Sooty (2001 TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (including a variant Jeff Hutchins made, commonly used in episodes starting with "Naughty Nautical Neighbors.") * Super Why! (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Princess Who Loved Mud".) * Teletubbies * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Paint Pots and Queens", "James and the Queen of Sodor", and "The Spotless Record". Heard 3 times in "Percy's Chocolate Crunch".) * Tiny Planets (Heard once in "Shower Power".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tweenies * VeggieTales (Heard twice in "Rack, Shack and Benny".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) (Heard often in "Mambo Itali-Go-Go".) * Wander Over Yonder (Jeff Hutchins variant heard once in "The Void".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Snoot's New Squad" and "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: What's Goin' On Back There?") * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Zzzap! (TV series) Movies * Abominable (2019) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Heard as Cyrus lands on a billboard with his nose mucus.) * Balto (1995) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Home (2015) * Home on the Range (2004) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Lorax (2012) (Heard twice as some tomatoes fall right into The Once-ler's face.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard as the canaries in the plane crashes through the wedding cake.) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Video Games PC: * Crayola: Make a Masterpiece * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Mavis Beacon Platinum - 25th Anniversary Edition * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Mr. Potato Head: Activity Pack * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Ultimate Ride (Heard in a low pitch.) * Ultimate Ride: Coaster Deluxe (Heard in a low pitch.) * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster (Heard in a low pitch.) PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Thrillville (2006) * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) PlayStation 3: * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) Microsoft Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Thrillville (2006) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) Nintendo GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) Nintendo Wii: * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Logos * Nickelodeon Games - Splat from the Sky (2004) (Logos) Commercials * Oreo Cookies Commercials (1960's - 2000's) Promos * Toon Disney & Learning Together Promo: Penny Proud (2004) Trailers * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots UK: * Cadbury's Creme Egg (2003) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Disney Fairies * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "World's Strongest".) * Mirmo De Pon * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge